Flash Leopard
Flash Leopard is a Balance-type Beyblade and was Ozuma's first Beyblade. This blade evolves into Flash Leopard 2. Bit Chip (BC): Flash Leopard The chip depicts Flash Leopard. Attack Ring (AR): Panther Claw *'Weight:' 5 Grams Panther Claw is an attack ring that is similarly balanced compared to Tiger Defenser (Driger S) due to its relative shape to it. However, because of its longer projection points and heavier weight, its usage in Survival type customizations is easily outclassed by Tiger Defenser. One advantage that Panther Claw outclasses Tiger Defenser in is attack. In addition to its Smash Attack, the projection points are slightly curved which may allow some minor Upper Attack. Use this attack ring if it is necessary to have a more aggressive attack ring than Tiger Defenser on your Beyblade. Overall, this is an attack ring worthy of being compared to Tiger Defenser, as it has very similar properties, is a very balanced attack ring, and can be used as a replacement when necessary. Use in Compact Combination *AR: Panther Claw *WD: Ten Heavy *SG:Neo Right SG *SG Core: Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger) *BB: Metal Change Base (Driger S) While this is not the ideal Compact combination that can be used, this combination is a result of the attributes that make Panther Claw special, which is that it is a very aggressive attack ring for a balanced attack ring. This combination stays true to the ideals of Compact with centralized weight and high spin velocity, with the ability to switch to attack mode with Metal Change Base (Driger S) and an aggressive launch. Weight Dsik (AR): Ten Heavy *'Weight:' 17 Grams Spin Gear (SG): Neo Right SG *'Weight:' 4 Grams Blade Base (BB): SG Semi-Flat Base *'Weight:' 5 Grams Other Versions *Flash Leopard - Deep Blue (Random Booster 8 Version) *Flash Leopard - Grey Metallic Limited Edition Version (With Red Metallic Plated Weight Disk) *Flash Leopard - Blue Green (Random Booster 9 Version) *Flash Leopard - Chic Red (Random Booster 8 Version) *Flash Leopard - Wild Green (Random Booster 8 Version) *Flash Leopard - Army Green (Random Booster 9 Version) *Flash Leopard - Blue (Fukobako 2003 Version) (Comes with no Weight Disk and a Metal Weight Core instead of the standard Magnecore.) Anime Ozuma uses it to easily overwhelm both Tanner Conner & Tyson Granger in a matter of moments. When Tyson challenges Ozuma, he uses it to test Tyson's power but then uses his invisible Bit Beast (Flash Leopard) to easily defeat him. This blade has immense strength, as shown when Ozuma used it to interrupt the rematch between Kai & Dunga and is able to destroy the bridge above them in one launch. Ozuma sends Joseph to spy on the scientists and the Saint Shields learned of the Magnacore system. Ozuma & Dunga utilize this system & Flash Leopard is upgraded to Flash Leopard 2. Gallery Toyline flashleopard.jpg|3/4 View fl hasbro box.png|Hasbro Contents flash.jpg 20150115_64aeab.JPG Fl1 copy.png|Sticker Sheet Bey, 2002 Flash Leopard Parts & Stats.png Flash Leopard - Original Version File:DSCN0168.jpg|Top View Flash_Leopard_Three_Quarter_View.JPG|3/4 View Flash_Leopard_Side_View.JPG|Side View Flash_Leopard_Bottom_View.JPG|Bottom View Flash Leopard - Fukubako Box 2003 Blue Version FlashLeopardBlue1.jpg|Top View FlashLeopardBlue2.jpg|3/4 View FlashLeopardBlue3.jpg|Side View FlashLeopardBlue4.jpg|Bottom View FlashLeopardBlue7.jpg|Panther Claw Attack Ring StarAttack.jpg|Star Attack Weight Disk FlashLeopardBlue9.jpg|Neo Spin Gear - Metal Weight FlashLeopardBlue8.jpg|SG Semi-Flat Base Top View FlashLeopardBlue6.jpg|SG Semi-Flat Base 3/4 View Anime Sacred Fire.png|Flash Leopard using Sacred Fire. Flash Leopard vs Dragoon.png|Flash Leopard vs. Dragoon V Flash Leopard Attacking Dragoon.png|Dragoon V attacking Flash Leopard. Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma 99133.jpg Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma 85333.jpg Category:Stubs Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Balance Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades